


Sunrise (On Our Sins), Just Me and You

by nomadicbeard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), almost wrote porn but chickened out at the last minute so we're left with tooth-rotting fluff, but like you know who survives and that's it, it's a very soft fic, it's that kind of fic, neither of them show respect for existing partners, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicbeard/pseuds/nomadicbeard
Summary: In the quiet after, Tony watches a sunrise he thought he would never get to see. He's not alone.There’s the soft rustle of sheets from behind him, the quiet snuffle of a waking yawn. Footsteps pad across the acacia floors towards him. Arms wrap around him from behind, a blossoming warmth across his back.Tony reaches up for the arms and holds on. They’re silent for a few shared heartbeats, watching the colours spread across the horizon.





	Sunrise (On Our Sins), Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and written in an hour, that should be enough of a warning. This is a writing exercise born purely out of procrastination. I have a maths IA to do and I really don't want to work. 
> 
> It should be noted that there's pretty blatant disregard of the Pepper/Tony relationship on both sides here. Steve refuses to apologise for sleeping with Tony and Tony's not all that sorry about sleeping with Steve either, even though it's implied that Pepper and Tony got married before the events of infinity war. Steve and Tony are both kind of assholes here and Pepper definitely deserves better.

Tony never thought he’d get to see another sunrise

He stands, pressed against the window, relishing in the simple coolness of the glass on his forehead. The quiet is undisturbed, the plains far beyond the city perimeter only just starting to stir. Antelope dart in and out of the gouges left in the earth by alien crafts, herds stirred to action by the growing amber in the sky. 

He draws the blanket tighter around his shoulders, shivering slightly. The palace is kept just on the right side of cool in the day, but in the sluggish air before sunrise he’s freezing. It probably didn’t help that he had slept naked. 

In his defence, that choice had been made for him. 

There’s the soft rustle of sheets from behind him, the quiet snuffle of a waking yawn. Footsteps pad across the acacia floors. Arms wrap around him from behind, a blossoming warmth across his back. 

Tony reaches up for the arms and holds on. They’re silent for a few shared heartbeats, watching the colours spread across the horizon. 

Steve turns his face into Tony’s neck, “Come back to bed.”

Tony shakes his head, “M’not tired.” It’s a lie of course, he’s fucking exhausted. He doubts anyone in the universe has slept at all over the past week. 

“Tony…” Steve says, a quiet reprimand. A kiss to the side of his neck in a silent hint. 

“Steve,” Tony says, turning, his arms going up to encircle Steve’s neck, the blanket slipping off his shoulders and falling to the ground. It breaks his heart how natural the position feels, them, entwined in silent comfort together, like they’ve been doing this their entire lives. 

Maybe they should’ve been. 

“I’m not sorry,” Steve breathes, a quiet whisper of admission. He sounds defiant. 

Tony closes his eyes, leaning in, pressing his forehead to Steve’s. “Steve…”

“I’ll apologise for anything else,” Steve says, moving ever so slightly forward and capturing Tony’s lips in a kiss. 

And it’s so easy, the numbing sweetness of it. Tony opens his mouth slightly under Steve’s insistence, basking in the effortless warmth. Steve pulls back after a few seconds, brushing Tony’s nose with his own, an eskimo kiss. Tony can’t help but smile.

“I’ll apologise for anything,” Steve’s whisper fans across Tony’s lips. “But don’t make me apologise for this.”

Steve’s hand drops to Tony’s hips, fitting over the fresh bruises Tony can feel throbbing there. He’s still pretty banged up from the fight on Titan, but these bruises––the new ones––he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

“I won’t make you” Tony says, the sweetness of the morning air buoyant on his tongue, “but I may charge you for damages.”

Steve’s small laugh feels like the biggest triumph, “Damages?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, “If I knew that you were this damn possessive in bed,” he says, with a pointed gaze down to where Steve’s hands are resting on his hips, “we would have done this ages ago.”

And ouch, sore topic. Steve’s smile droops a little bit, his eyes flitting down to the floor.

“Hey, hey no.” Tony says, running one hand up Steve’s neck, forcing him to meet his eyes. “That road’s not one you want to go down.”

“I would’ve though,” Steve admits, turning his face into Tony’s hand. “You know that.”

Tony brushes his thumb over Steve’s lower lip. “Steve, I once saw you rip a log in half with your bare hands. I’m not about to deny my longstanding interest, trust me. That one night spent at Barton’s nest was not a fun one.”

Steve smiles, “You slept clinging onto the edge of the bed.” 

Tony huffs, “Only to stop myself from climbing Captain America like a tree.” This time, it’s him that leans up, giving into temptation, biting Steve’s bottom lip and relishing the rapid exhale that gets him. 

“For the record, I’d still very much like to be climbed like a tree.” Steve says when they break apart. 

“Hmm,” Tony says, sliding his hands across Steve’s smooth face. “Had you kept the beard I would’ve thought about it.”

Steve snorts, “The first thing you said when you walked off that ship was ‘shave it off’ if I recall correctly.”

“Well I didn’t exactly foresee getting laid by said beard did I?”

Steve just rolls his eyes, leaning in and letting his lips linger on Tony’s for a few seconds before pulling away. Tony tries to chase after him, but Steve, the sadist, just moves further back. 

“Steve,” Tony whines. 

“Do you regret it?” Steve asks, the words falling out of his mouth in the stillness. 

Tony shuts his eyes, his hand still tangled in Steve’s hair, Steve’s hands a gentle ache on his bare skin, the leer of the simple metal ring judging from his side of the bed. “I should,” he says. 

Pepper’s not dead, he knows that. Steve was the one to tell him, barging into his room at fuck-all o’clock in the morning. Somehow, that led to now, Tony’s still not quite sure how.

“I’m supposed to feel worse about this,” Tony admits, “And that’s what I feel bad about.”

Steve says nothing, merely drawing Tony in and resting his cheek on Tony’s hairline. The warmth of it sends a shiver through Tony all the way down to the floor. 

“What are we doing here Steve?” Tony asks, the words entwining in the air around them, catching on the first rays of the morning sun. 

Steve’s silent for one puff of breath, two. On his third, he answers, “What we should’ve done ages ago.”

Tony can’t argue with that. 

They stand by the window for a long time after that, breathing the same air. Both taking silent comfort in the person next to them. Together, they watching as night starts to lift. The morning sun rises, racing across the fields until it strikes their window, bathing both of them in a soft glow. 

Together, they watch the world come back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about a variety of things with me on my tumblr: [nomadicbeard](http://nomadicbeard.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you're curious, this was a writing exercise where I put my OTP playlist on shuffle and just vomited words onto the page according to the songs that played. The songs that played were: 
> 
> Dusk til Dawn by Zayn ft. Sia  
> I Would Die for You by Miley Cyrus  
> Unforgettable by French Montana ft. Swae Lee  
> Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran  
> The Gale Song by the Lumineers
> 
> (Others played in-between but I can't remember them, those five more or less sum up the progression of the fic anyway).
> 
> Expect more of these short, little drabbles. I had a lot of fun just switching off for an hour, putting on a playlist and throwing words at the page.


End file.
